Moi, je n'étais pas fou
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Matt rencontre L. Ils discutent et Matt comprend une chose ... Dédicace à BlueMeteor pour m'avoir donné cette merveilleuse idée rien qu'en discutant.


**Je parlais par MP, je parlais … Et d'un coup, je me suis posé une question :**

_Que donnerait une discussion L & Matt ?_

**C'est donc sur cette question que j'ai décidé de créer ça. Peut-être OOC, même si je commence a bien cerner les personnages j'aimerai que vous m'en disiez des nouvelles !**

**Point de vue de Matt.**

**Je le dédicace à BlueMeteor ! Ma première dédicace !**

_Moi, je n'étais pas fou_

Il est rare que je me retrouve seul sur la propriété de la Wammy's House, tranquillement, sans console. Oui, c'est très rare, mais c'est aussi une occasion de retirer mes goggles. Je protège souvent mes yeux, à force de rester sans cesse devant un écran, je ne veux pas risquer de devoir porter des lunettes.

C'est une chose que je ne dis et ne dirais jamais. On me prendrait pour un idiot ! Je porte déjà des lunettes, ridicules aux yeux des autres, certes, mais elles me plaisent, à moi. Après tout, je ne veux pas ressembler à une taupe, encore moins à un intello. Les moqueries, non merci.

Plongé dans mes pensés, je m'imagine les brimades de mes camarades tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Je reste seul dans un coin d'une des pièces cachées de l'église abandonnée d'à côté. Il fait noir, je suis seul, enfin paisible, au calme, et je suis à l'aise.

Enfin, ça, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bonhomme entre, peut-être bossu, ou du moins au dos arqué, avec des cheveux ressemblant à ceux de Sonic au niveau de la forme mais en plus raides, des vêtements simples mais trop grands pour lui … Ça me rappelle vaguement mon pull à rayures : je ne fais jamais attention à la taille, celui que je porte est trop grand. La phrase idiote que tout le monde pense dans ce genre de moment, c'est « bienvenue au club » mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à dire ce genre de chose ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Son regard noir, soutenu par de beaux cernes, se tourne vers moi. Il est évident qu'avec la lumière qui embaume la pièce, venant directement du dos du nouveau venu, je ne suis plus à couvert. Je le reconnais, j'en entends parler tous les jours de ce bonhomme : _L_.

Je ne bouge pas malgré son regard glacial. En fait, je pense qu'il est plutôt en train de me passer au peigne fin de ses yeux, pour m'identifier, mais il ne doit certainement pas me connaître. En y pensant, mes yeux doivent être pareils que les siens : l'un comme l'autre, on passe une analyse. Néanmoins, je prends l'initiative de me présenter :

« C'est Matt.

- L.

- Je le savais, merci … Vous êtes connu, à la Wammy's, v'savez. »

Ne rajoutant rien, il va s'asseoir étrangement, et j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu jusqu'à ce que Near me vienne en tête. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur, attisant la curiosité de mon précédent interlocuteur puis me prépare à remettre mes goggles.

« Tu es celui qui suit Mello partout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon visage se forme de telle sorte qu'un grand soupire agacé traverse mes lèvres. Évidement, tout le monde me connaît en tant que « chien de Mello ». C'est toujours sympathique à entendre mais je ne peux contredire personne. Ce serait comme nier le fait que la Princesse Peach est une faiblarde. Sauf rares exceptions. De mon regard, je sens qu'il comprend.

« Tu as une raison de le suivre ?

- J'en ai une ! »

C'est parce que je l'admire plus que lui vous admire : il est fort et téméraire, il a de l'intelligence à revendre, il est sérieux et il dit ce qu'il pense ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort, je suis de nature passive, je suis intelligent mais pas sérieux et je garde ce que je pense réellement pour moi.

Son vrai contraire, c'est Near, je le sais. Near, lui, il m'a l'air d'être le sosie parfait de L. Pour couronner le tout, il l'admire aussi. Mon regard se pose au sol, lassé. Ces deux-là, je me sens très loin d'eux, si loin que ça en est étouffant. Je sais qu'ils vont tout droit à la mort, ils y courent et en sont fiers, comme des idiots. Ceux qui sont déçus de ne pas avoir leurs niveaux devraient en être fiers. Eux, ils sont encore pires car même pour les études ils ont du mal. C'est pourtant une si bonne chose ! Par exemple, si mes notes sont en dessous de Mello, c'est parce que je fais attention, je prévoie toujours tel ou tel nombre de point …

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerai te poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _dis-je sèchement._

- Veux-tu de ma place ?

- Non. »

Sa voix est sans émotions, stoïque. Ma voix est la même. Son visage n'exprime alors qu'une simple curiosité. C'est vrai, normalement, les membres de la Wammy's House ne veulent que ça : prendre sa place. Un sourire étend mes lèvres de quatorze ans d'âge et je me lève. Mes yeux vairons se plantent dans ceux de l'adulte :

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis du genre à m'intéresser à des enquêtes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, plongeant dans ma tombe ? Comme Kira, par exemple … Tenter de gagner contre lui, c'est presque de la folie ! Un coup à y perdre la vie au moindre mauvais pas ! Je sais que vous le savez … et pourtant vous continuez … C'est une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi risquez-vous votre vie pour des criminels ? La justice, si c'est la justice … Si c'est elle … N'entraînez pas les autres dans votre tourbillon. Vous savez qu'ils ne mourront peut-être pas tous, mais je suis sûr qu'il vont … changer. »

Tellement longtemps, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne dis plus ce que je pense comme ça. Et encore, je n'ai pas les mots pour expliquer le reste. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que le grand L est étonné. Seulement, je ne m'attends pas a voir son sourire, ce qui fait un peu chavirer mon esprit.

Il se lève, doucement, s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma tête. Je ne déglutis pas, non, pas besoin de bouger. C'est comme s'il me disait qu'il savait déjà tout ça. Je sens mes yeux se gorger d'eau puis baisse la tête. Je déteste ma partie émotive.

« Ce n'est pas juste …

- C'est juste, Matt, car c'est leur décision de risquer leur vie_, il fit mine de faire la moue_. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi, c'est dommage, tu peux me succéder encore plus facilement que Mello ou Near. »

A la tête d'ahuri que je dois faire, ayant relevé les yeux, écarquillés, son visage sérieux prend la relève :

« Je sais bien que tu es capable de plus que ça, sinon tu ne finirais pas aussi vite lorsque tu passes un examen. Je me disais tout d'abord que tu ne savais rien ou que tu avais bien appris … J'ai demandé quelque petites choses sur toi. J'en ai fini par conclure que tu avais une dose d'intelligence en toi.

- L, tu sais … »

Ma phrase se coupe à cause d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Je fronce les sourcils, que c'est désagréable, d'être interrompu lorsque l'on parle ! Mais sentir le regard moqueur de celui que tout le monde admire est désorientant.

Il décroche de façon toujours aussi étrange en tenant son téléphone du bout des doigts. Comme si une menace bactérienne allait lui sauter dessus ! Kira, ça lui va, mais des bactéries, il en a peur ? Je soupire discrètement pour ne pas le gêner dans son appel. C'est sûrement sérieux, personne ne l'appelle sans raison. Il finit par raccrocher. Je reste muet.

« Sur ce, je dois m'en aller. _Au revoir_, Matt, ce fut un plaisir. »

Sa voix m'a l'air plus … sincère. Comme si c'était … Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Si lui, si L sait tout ce que je lui ai dis, il en sait plus que moi. C'est certain. Il est déjà parti, je ne lui ai pas répondu …

Je reste là, dans mon coin secret à regarder le vide, le noir. Finalement, je ne suis sorti que des heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîner. Je remercie mes goggles de cacher mes yeux rougis même si je suis sûre qu'une ou deux personne a remarqué les traces de larmes sur mes joues, haussant les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas important. C'est assez pathétique de ma part.

Plusieurs mois après ça, la mort de L est annoncée. Je ne suis pas surpris, c'est évident depuis le jour où je l'ai vu. Cet étrange homme, personne d'autre que Near ne peut l'imiter. Son bras droit serait Mello. Moi ? Moi, je ne suis pas fou, je ne ferais rien de tout ça. Je ne me laisserais pas entraîner par cette folie, même si je veux tenter de les remettre dans le droit chemin, je veux permettre à Mello et à Near de ne pas s'écarter de trop, de ne pas faire de bêtises.

J'apprends, quelque jours après, que Mello a disparut. Il n'est plus dans la chambre, il n'y a plus ses affaires, je suis sûr qu'il est parti enquêter sur Kira. L'imbécile ! Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble, ce ne sont plus mes affaires, non, plus maintenant. … J'ai mal, j'ai horriblement mal au cœur. Pourquoi ? Disons que j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de travers … Si jamais j'avais aidé L, est-ce que j'aurai pu l'aider dans son enquête correctement ? Mais comment aurai-je pu ? Il était déjà trop enfoncer … Trop investi dans l'enquête.

J'ai continué ma vie, seul, sans aucunes liaisons sociales dignes de ce nom, je suis resté dans ma chambre, cloîtré, sauf pour l'heure des repas, occupant la première place de la Wammy's. Je passe la plupart de mon temps sur les diverses consoles, comme à l'époque, sauf que maintenant, je vais être majeur, je vais devoir partir …

Chose que je fais lorsque Roger me le demande, je m'en vais dans un appartement, encore seul, coupé du monde. Je n'aime pas cette vision des choses, je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur l'affaire Kira. Pourtant, tout le monde peut témoigner que le premier devant la TV quand on parle de Kira, c'est moi. Enfin, du temps de la Wammy's.

Plus tard encore, Mello débarque chez moi avec une nouvelle cicatrice. Il a besoin d'un complice. Malheureusement trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'énerve contre moi et je l'observe, je l'écoute déverser sa colère, il me prouve qu'il est complètement fou. Je ne peux rien y faire, alors j'accepte. Parce que j'ai pitié de lui et puis … C'est attristant.

Sa brûlure lui donne un air complètement différent d'avant, plus dur, plus viril, plus effrayant. Je n'aime pas ça. Sa folie est renforcée. Dans ma tête, je lui hurle d'arrêter, je demande à ce que le bon dieu en lequel il croit l'aide, le sorte de ce merdier, mais c'est impossible, c'est trop tard. Je m'abandonne. Au moins, je vais un peu aider Near, via Mello.

J'ai aidé Mello, je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. J'ai fini par atteindre la mort, à rejoindre L. Je n'admirais pas L. Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire : je l'ai rejoins en premier en me disant une chose. La phrase que je n'ai pas pu terminer devant L, j'aurai dû la dire à Mello, quitte à ce qu'il me donne un coup ou deux.

Moi, je n'étais pas fou.


End file.
